Roxas
by Modern ugliness
Summary: Roxas has been hurt by two people, one his mob boss boyfriend and by one of his boyfriend assosciotes. He takes drastc messures to stop the pain, but will Zexion allow this? Warning, Implied rape, Implied spousal abuse, suicide attempt, self harm.


A/N: So, I've kept two characters identities a secret and the first person to guess both correctly I will accept a story request from…sound good? Here is a hint; one of them is from a final fantasy game.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I was inspired to write the story line from a fan fiction called inertia creeps, parts of the story are extremely similar to parts of inertia creeps by risokura.

(Zexion's POV)

Blood was everywhere, the sheets stained, my body moved faster than my brain could process, before I had even processed that Roxas had slit his wrist, I was holding them above his head and placing pressure on them.

The next thing I remember I was in the hospital ward of the mansion. While they worked on Roxas, it gave me a chance to figure out what had just happened.

My boss had left this morning, I would need to call and tell him, he had called me because Roxas was not answering his calls, and he had asked me to check on him.

When I arrived at the room they shared, Roxas was lying in bed with his wrist cut, there was blood everywhere, my mind stopped and my instance snapped in. The last thing I remembered I was putting pressure on his wrists and holding them above is heart so less blood would flow.

Sighing, I reached into the jeans of my pocket and hit the speed dial for my boss's number.

"Zexion, what is it? I'm in the middle of something."

"I'm sorry sir, it's about Roxas," told him. "When I went to check on him, like you asked me to, I found him in bed with his wrist cut. I'm waiting now to find out if he's okay."

"Call me back when you hear something," he ordered through the receiver.

"I will," the line went dead before I finished speaking.

It was another half hour before the doctor exited the room. Have a soft smile before sitting next to me.

"We have him stable and he is conscious," he told me calmly. "Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, I just need to make a phone call first," I told him, he nodded telling me not to get Roxas too worked up before he got up and left me alone.

After a quick conversation with my boss, I entered the room in silence. Roxas looked at me when I came in, his eyes not leaving me as I sat on the chair besides the bed.

"Are you the one that brought me to the hospital?" he asked me in a tired voice.

I nodded silently. My response seemed to have an upsetting effect on him.

"Why! Why did you do that? Obviously I wanted to die, so why did you save me?" the fair-haired boy questioned. "You kill people for a living, but you can't let someone who wants to die go?"

"Roxas, I'm not sure as to why you feel this way, but suicide doesn't fix your problems."

"Yes it does," he argued, folding his arms over his chest. "Dead people don't have problems."

"What exactly is the problem?" I questioned.

"I was rapped, on repeated occasions," Roxas confided. "I told my dearest boyfriend," his words dripped with bitter sarcasm, "he beat me, you should have heard the things he called me, the things he accused me of. Zex, did you tell him?"

"Yes, his relieved you are okay," I answered him calmly.

"He doesn't care," the boy scoffed.

"He does, he sounded very concerned when I told him what happened," it was not a complete lie, he was good at hiding his emotions, but there had been something he was unable to hide, I thought there was a strong chance it was concern, even if it did not sound like it.

"Where is he then?" Roxas asked, blue eyes shining with un-spilt tears. "Why didn't he come home then?"

I opened my mouth to speak again, but closed it when he shook his head and turned his back to me.

Roxas remained in hospital for another two days, when he was released it was left up to me to care for Roxas, my boss still being gone and all.

The first day was quiet and I barely let the boy out of my sight, but the second night I woke up to find Roxas out of his bed. Getting off the mattress, that I place on the ground so I could sleep in the same room without sharing a bed, I made my way the bathroom, because the lights were or and streaming through the cracks.

I opened the door and peered inside, what I saw was disturbing. Roxas was sitting on the floor, wearing nothing but his underwear, there were cuts on his legs, arms, back, and he was currently making similar ones to his chest and torso.

I flung the door open and was next to him in an instance, holding his bandaged right wrist to prevent him for harming himself further.

I cleaned and bandaged his wounds before taking him back to bed. He fell asleep after a few minutes, but I did not manage to sleep.

I began to think of all the weapons in the mansion and the ways he could hurt himself. Thinking about it made me come to the decision that he would stay at my apartment, I would lock away all sharp things and he would be safe and free from harm.

In the morning, I told Roxas we were leaving and to pack his bags, he did not question me and obeyed in silence.

On the way out, I told one of the brutes to tell the boss that he was at my place when he got home.

(Unknowns POV)

"Sir," a bulky man in a tank approached me as Demyx, Marluxia and I entered the mansion I owned. "Zexion told me to tell you that Roxas is at his house."

"What do you mean?" I questioned. "Why is he there?"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know."

Waving the grunt off, I reached for my pone dialing the blue heads number.

"Why is Roxas at your place?" I asked him; barely able to hold back the suspicion I was feeling.

"I thought he would be safer here," he replied calmly. "He tried to kill himself, I was concerned, and after I found him making cuts on his back, chest, torso, legs and arms I decided it would be a bad idea for him to be near all the weapons at the mansion, so I brought him to my place."

"Why didn't you tell me about that second incident or that he would be at you place?"

"He didn't want me to," he answered. "He didn't think you would care anyway. He is very upset right now. He told me what happened, everything that happened; I cannot say I blame him for being upset. He has been explaining to me how he feels."

"Really and how does he feel?"

"Hurt, betrayed, suicidal. He told me the only person he has in the world, the only reason he had for living has made him want to die...," Zexion quoted.

I hung up on him after telling him I was coming over and told Demyx too as I began walking outside, him following behind.

(Zexion's POV)

"Roxas, his home," I told him, standing in my doorway. "I just got a call from him, his on his way over."

"I don't want to see him," he replied, peering out from underneath my quilt.

Fifteen minutes later, Demyx and our boss were knocking on my door.

"Where is he?" was the first thing my boss said as he brushed past me into my apartment.

"He is in my bed."

"Why is he in your bed?" He turned to me, a frown in place. "Have you had sex with him?"

"No! Why would you even jump to that conclusion?" I would have mentioned that we had been sharing it at night, but I did not for fear it would anger him. "Neither he nor I would betray you in such a way."

He stared at me for a moment before he headed towards my bedroom.

I felt unsure about letting the two be alone together, but had no authority or right to stop him.

A few minutes past, before the sounds of Roxas screaming and cd cases filled our ears, seconds later Roxas stormed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, grabbing a plate from the drying rack and tossing it to the floor.

"Hey, do you mind!" I yelled. "Why are you trashing my house?"

"I HATE him!" the small blonde boy screeched in response.

"What happened in there?" I asked the man who had just exited my bedroom door, turning my back to Roxas.

"That is an excellent question."

"Rox put the knife," I heard Demyx order the fair-haired male.

Turning around I saw him with a large, sharp butcher's knife in his hands.

"Give it to me, now," I demanded, holding my hand out for him to place it the knife in.

"No," Roxas deadpanned, leaving the kitchen via the second door. We followed him into the lounge room where he was stabbing my armchair with the knife.

I grabbed him by the wrist after he had plunged it in for the fourth time and squeezed hard enough to force his hand to release, which was not that hard considering he still had wounds littering it.

He made to punch me, but I caught his wrist before it landed. He cried out as he began to thrash about. With no other choice, I pinned him to the ground and held him there, until he tired himself out. When his energy had fully drained, I placed him back in my bed.

(Unknown characters POV)

A few hours after Zexion had placed my boyfriend in his bed, he came out once more, tears falling from his eyes. He spotted us on the lounge and shuffled over to Zexion, wrapping his arms around him. He returned the embrace.

My jealousy got the better of me and I tugged Roxas away from him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I snarled at Zexion with a sobbing Roxas on my lap. "He is my boyfriend! Did I say that you could hold him like that?"

"I'm sorry sir, I was just comforting him."

"I don't care you have no right, he is my boyfriend," I reminded him. He moved away from me so his back pressed against the armrest "If he needs to be comforted then I will be the one to do it!"

I proceeded to wrap my arms around the small bruised and cut body as it continued to shake, but Roxas had other ideas and pushed out of my embrace, to curl up to Zexion's side.

I glared at them for a moment before looking away as the fair-haired boy began to speak.

"You're a heartless monster you don't care if I live or die," Roxas shouted from his spot next to Zexion.

"That isn't true," I argued, reclaiming my nonchalant demeanor.

I saw Zexion roll on his side out of the corner of my eye.

"I was raped, you beat me and you blamed me! You called me a slut, a prostitute and many other things! I went to you because I was scared, I wanted you to help me, to stop him, but instead you blamed me!" he yelled into the blue heads chest. "I tried to kill myself a week ago and you just got here, obviously you would feel nothing if I died!"

Once he was done, I sighed softly, I needed time to think.

I took Zexion's hand and laid it over Roxas's shoulders as a sign of permission.

Do not get the wrong idea. I understood why he was upset, I understood that I had rubbed an awful lot of salt into a gaping wound, but at that moment in time, I had been unable to control myself.

Eventually I had my thoughts sorted, standing from the lounge, I made my way to Zexion's bedroom, returning with is quilt, which I placed over the duo before climbing over them to lie between the backrest and Roxas.

I began to stroke his hair gently. He was awake I know because his shoulders still shook slightly.

"I should not have taken the rape out on you, I was angry and unable to take it out on him, that is no excuse, but it is the only explanation I have," I said gently. "I never meant the things I said, I never thought them as a truth. I understand that you wanted help, I should have given you the support you asked for."

His shoulders relaxed as I spoke, but he still lay as he had been for the past hour.

"Don't say I'm a heartless monster, I know I'm not because when you told me what he did my I felt it break, when I was told you tried to kill yourself, I thought it may have an attack," I stated. "If you were to kill yourself, I don't know what I would do; you are my reason for leaving. I am an angry violent man, but you made a loving gentle side within me. I think if I were to lose you, I would need to kill myself."

When I finished Roxas shifted in his arms, moving to face me, rolling into my arms at the same time. I held him tight as he shuddered. I knew he had forgiven me, not completely, but at least enough for us to survive, though I did not think I would be able to forgive myself for a long time to come.

"I love you," I mumbled into his blonde hair.

"I love you too."

"I'm never going to let him get in a five mile radius of you ever again," I told him. "I'll never let him or anybody else hurt you again."

"What about you?" he questioned. "Will you promise never to hurt me again?"

"Only if you promise to never hurt yourself again."

"If I have you I have no need for self-harm."


End file.
